Intersection
by AlphaTier
Summary: Sequel to Mementos. Several weeks after they last night together, things have changed on Omega, but what would happen when the queen's greatest support turned her back to her.
1. You've Got Mail!

I wasn't satisfied of the story the first time, so i decided to repost it after making some changes.  
I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

**2187 CE**  
**Omega, Sarahbarik, Omega Nebula.**

The loud creaking of the engines covered with ease any noise coming from the tunnels, in the deep of the mines three men had died, a bullet in the head for each of them it was a peaceful death by Omega standard.  
Happy with the work of his men, the turian walked back to the entrance, with for only guide the small lamps left behind by the miners, still it was enough for the ex mercenary, as he reaches the factory the lights of the room lighted his armor showing the sign of the Talon, a group who was now highly respected by the population, he caught the sight of a woman sitting on some cargo in the center of the gigantic room, she coughed a few times as he walks up to her.

- You ok, boss?

She tried to take a deep breath, only to see it resumed with more coughing.

- Yeah, all the dust down here it's a real pain. She finally said, when her breathing came back to normal. But enough about my allergies, is the perimeter clear?

- Yes ma'am. We won't be seeing anymore rats crawling around the area. Answered the turian as he bows respectfully.

- Great! Schedule the men to do patrols every 4 on 2D and make an appointment for me with the miners chef, two incidents in one week I hardly call it coincidence.

- You think he has something to do with the contraband?

- Let just say, he better have a good explanation.

She patted the man's arm with a smile.

- Good work today, I will see you guys tomorrow, goodnight Talim.

She took a few steps before stopping and looked back at the man.

- And, by the spirits stop calling me boss or ma'am, my ego don't need anymore ass kissing.

- Of course Lana, Goodnight.

She waved at him weakly as she left the area, the day had been long, no less that three gang riot, one smuggling incident and no civilian casualties which was appreciable, she only had her report to make before going home luckily for her, Albert her human driver was a mad man behind the wheel, but could get her from one side of the station to the other faster that a salarian could say the alphabet.

In the past months everybody had been awfully busy, with the reaper defeated, the Mass relays got rebuilt in a few weeks, most of the important cities were starting to look like something again, a new Citadel was on the drawing board after all they needed a place to sit the head of political bullshit, hell they even had the time to have a ceremonial thing in Shepard's honor and they put that damn thing on every channel, understand she liked the redhead a lot and was happy to see than the woman was doing fine, simply not during her cartoons, nobody mess with Pokémon (The 301th generation) not even the biggest hero to have ever existed.  
Talking about miss Jesse Jane, she was back on her feet, got a nice apartment on earth, an even nicer girlfriend, well fiance now. (The ginger hair really did it, she put Lana and Aria on her wedding invitation list). Ok, ok, she was not really upset about her shows it was good to see the commander again even if it was on TV, she almost died after all, guess one of those human gods didn't want her up there just yet and it was good to still have a few living friends out there.  
Which help her remember, that maybe she shouldn't have tried to clarified her relationship with Aria, she wanted an answer and she got it in the form of an empty bed, oh and a full re-affectation as the Talon leader, which mean that instead of keeping her previous title of "right hand", she became an ordinary worker for the queen's, over 400 years of service and she was demoted to gang controls, how she felt about it? At peace, she totally accepts it...  
Of course not! She was hurt, angry, she felt betrayed and itchy, the last one was mostly because she had to sleep at Bray, until she found her own place, long story short one of the kids pet varen had fleas (King Kong size fleas) at least after all this she got her paycheck back, found herself an apartment after a few days and was planning on learning how to cook (Or to move next to McDonald).

* * *

**2187 CE**  
**Omega,Sarahbarik, Omega Nebula.**

_- DINER READY!_

_Man! that woman had major lungs, Lana had been living at Bray's for close to a week now and she was sure her hearing would be forever damaged (and she would be forever scared of his wife), the blonde had to fight her way to the table between the three kids and the four varens, she barely did even had the time to grab a piece of bread most days, the hyenas feeding time at the zoo was less dangerous that eating in that kitchen._  
_It hasn't even taken 15 minutes for all the foods to disappear leaving Lana there to fight Patches (the olders of the varen) for what was left of the diner, they had battle ferociously and growled at each other for some minutes before a victor was declared... the pet got lucky that was it, in revenge she had hide he's favorite toy under the couch (and she say she wasn't a sore loser)._  
_She really needed to find her own place, a lot of building had to be renovated and rebuild after the Cerberus invasion, making the available apartments a rarity, for the moment she was sleeping on an armchair (Good thing she was this small), sharing one bathroom with 5 other people and had varens who kept on peeing on her stuff._  
_At this point a trash can seem like an acceptable place to live in._

* * *

The flight to Afterlife was quiet as usual, from the car she admired the streets who were once again animated, the months who had followed the Cerberus invasion had been difficult for the population, but things seem to be back to normal now, the crime rate was high and stable (Which was a good sign on Omega).  
Once the car had stopped itself into the parking lot, the woman walked to the club with assurance, title or not she was still famous on the station, many had been surprised by her nomination, being the queen's bodyguard wasn't the same thing that being a gang leader and it had to be said Lana was 5'3'' with her boots on, barely weigh 110 pounds, which in comparison to the men (mostly turian) she was leading, made her look like a kid (it didn't help that she still looked like she was 20 years old), all those who had the brilliant idea of underestimating her, usually ended up dead or not far from it, the few Talon men's who weren't willing to follow her order at first got "convince" when she crack one of the guy skulls on the concrete floor before he could even reach for his gun.  
Past the big front door, the woman walked around the bar and climbed the stairs, the loud music filled her mind with memories, she kind of been missing the place, in her so called office the asari was talking with some armed man, judging by his uniform he was probably working at the docking bay, Lana didn't have to wait too long, at the moment Aria saw her by the door she sign her to come closer dismissing the man quickly.

- I believe our problem is dealt with?

- Like you had any doubt. Said the human, while putting a strand of her blonde hair behind her ears.

- Omega never been safer.

Soon the place would be as safe as Gotham city during the Joker's holidays.

- Good work, Kid. Continue the queen as she read the content of one of the many datapad at her side.

- Thanks, Boss. Said the blonde with a small smiled. By the way, your new guard is getting better he remembered to check me this time.

She turned around and got down the stairs, the young batarian by the door mouthed her thank you, of course he had forgotten but he didn't needed Aria angry at him, she gave the man a wink before leaving, they relationship seems almost unchanged for the simple bystander but for the two women it lacked the familiarity they once had.

* * *

**2150 CE**  
**Thessia, Athena Nebula, Parnitha System.**

[December 31]

_The year had been pretty good, which was refreshing in comparison of the past decade who was... difficult, the alliance had found Terra Nova, the queen had make 2 times more money that the previous years, Liselle had been on her first real mission, Miranda Lawson was born (Ok maybe not everything was perfect that year), the blonde had only destroyed 5 ships and two microwaves and to celebrate that great year the queen had decided to go on Thessia, Aria wanted to make sure her business partners respect they payment due date, in other words intimidates them (scare the shit out of them)._  
_The planet, got many splendid cities and even the smallest town had this asari vibe, this elegance so typical of they specie, they were walking back to their ship by the seashore as the sun was going to sleep, it could have been romantic if only._

_- Ugh, my feet are hurting!_

_Lana had stop complaining for 1 minutes._

_- Lana, be quiet._

_- But it hurts._

_The asari growled in annoyance, they have been walking all day and she was tired as well, but it wasn't necessary to keep on whining, though Aria was sure the reason behind her behavior was that the blonde was still angry they couldn't stay home and have a family night, the queen had try to tell her they had work to do and that anyway Liselle was a grown woman who would rather pass the night with her friends and party, than home with her mom(s). Still there was no reasoning with the human when she was in that mood._

_- Just shut up_

_The human whimpered, seeing the asari glare at her, Lana simply shrugs, saying "I'm not talking"_  
_The queen sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, their ship was a few miles away and this "argument" was going nowhere, so she only saw one way out who wouldn't result in a real fight._

_- Woah._

_Lana was surprised when the queen lifted her off the ground and carried her bridal style all the way, visibly the asari would prefer having some back pain in the morning than having to strangle the blonde who now had a giant smiled on her face, it actually made Aria chuckle, the human had won they both knew it, but at the moment it didn't matter._  
_The wind from the sea made Lana hide her face in the older woman's neck._

_- Cold?_

_The blonde nodded weakly, she would be less cold if she was walking, Aria knew it but instead of putting her back on the ground, the asari used her biotic to create a barrier between them and the wind, not once letting go of the smaller woman until they reach their destination._

* * *

Lana was glad the day was over, in all truth even though the injuries she had suffered during the battle against the reaper were now healed she still felt a bit weak, so she wasn't gonna complain about being back home this early, 15 minutes after leaving Afterlife she closed the door of her residence behind her, it was a one room apartment with no windows, it was small, but comfortable the woman left her coat on the couch and grabbed the remote, surfing the channels for a moment before leaving it on the news, the place was so quiet maybe she should buy herself a cat or something to keep her company, she made herself a sandwich and swear when a drop of mustard big like Texas fell on the floor... maybe she should get herself a chef instead, either way once everything was clean she sat back in front of the TV to relax it was good to be home.

- You got mail master! Scream the asari like VI as she appears out of nowhere, the blonde jump in surprise dropping the rest of her meal.

- Man Vivi, you gonna give me a heart attack one day.

- Forgive me Master, do you which I adjust the volume of my voice?

- It wouldn't hurt, but that's not really the problem. Answer the human with a small laughed, she already had company she had a VI (who needed some adjustment) even if it wasn't the same that Aria it was still something. Anyway, what's the message?

- Lana I know you are probably busy, but I need to talk to you ASAP it's important. J.

- Thank you Vivi. Said the woman before picking up the remains of her sandwich, What is it this time Shepard?


	2. Betrayal

It was way past 2am when Aria finally arrived home, she wouldn't admit it, but without the blonde at her side she really did have more work to do, she didn't regret it though, she didn't had time to deal with some stupid feelings, Lana was useful, dependent and clingy, keeping her away was the best thing to do, like this she was sure to never have to deal with another Nyreen case and maybe with time the human would even learn to love her new position, she was made to obey, after all thought Aria as she let herself fall on her couch... And she would only have to get used to the silence.

* * *

**2073 CE**  
**Omega/Sarahbarik/Omega Nebula.**

_Silence? The queen's apartment was never silent, between Liselle's music and Lana constant talking, it was never quiet, never boring and somehow it was a good change from the darker ambiance they were getting in the streets or at work, Aria would gladly admit that the action she got at home was a pleasant distraction most of the time, but when she entered her apartment that night it took all the self control she could muster to not commit a murder, the living room was a mess, a mountain of popcorn in the middle of the place, cola, nachos and candy, it was obvious the two girl in her life had ad one of their famous movies and all you can eat day, this was one of the reasons she usually didn't give the blonde any day off._

_- Is there anyone in this house who can clean after itself?_

_She talked loudly, not seeing anyone in the room, the asari waited some time but no answer came to her, they were probably out at the arcade or something, those two were so... sometime she just felt like she had two kids instead of one._  
_The queen cleaned the place slowly, normally she would have waited for the others to come back, but she didn't want to wait, she wanted to relax in front of the tv now even if it means doing one of the things she hated the most, good thing that it only took her 20 minutes (biotic was truly a benediction) and it's after the room was all clean up that she realise that her daughter and the blonde were asleep in her bedroom, sure the asari was getting angry sometime (Often) but all those little things made her life entertaining in a non deadly way, which was a change._

* * *

That was weird, what could the commander possibly want with her? Either way the message was enough to get Lana's full attention, patience being hardly one of her virtues she was already setting up a secure channel or anything good enough to not be detected by Aria, the asari took weeks to get over the last time the blonde talked to Shepard, she wasn't planning on tempting the fate this time she really didn't want to be reassigned to the sewers.  
After several minutes she finally could reach the Commander, as the woman appear on the screen it was obvious this was a bad time to call, the redhead looked like she just had a few rounds with a krogan the way her hair stood up, she was flushed and out of breath.

- Lana? Said Shepard visibly surprise, I didn't expect to see you so soon.

- Oh, why not? Because ASAP translated "call right now" to me, but I can talk to you later if you are... busy.

The blonde was trying really hard to not laugh at the situation, but failed when she heard Liara called from the other room, the asari was visibly in a hurry to resume whatever they were doing.

- In a minute. Answered the woman whose face was now matching her hair, Lana whistled in approval.

- Shut up!

- Sorry can't help it. Laughed the blonde as she looks at the commander, what are you wearing is it silk?

- Lana! Screamed the redhead as she covers herself with a bathrobe.

The blonde raised her hand in surrender.

- Ok, ok, I let it be... for now, so what's up?

- I need your help

- Again? What you missing me already? She asked with a smiled.

- There's some trouble inside the Nemean Abyss.

- Please tell me it has nothing to do with another race of old machines who want to kill everyone because one every 50,000 years it's enough for me.

- Actually...

The blonde kept her smile on for a moment, before it slowly started to disappear.

- Wait you're serious?

- Let's just say we really need to talk... in person.

Shepard voices was lower now, probably hoping it wouldn't reach her fiance's ears

- Sure... Let's meet at the Omega Nebula gas station let's say in two days around noon?

It was a bad idea Lana was sure of it, but it was only a meeting what was the worst who could happened.  
After a quick goodbye, the blonde turned off the screen, that little talk sure had left her with a bad impression, of course she had some idea of what the commander was talking about, she had heard the rumors about those mercenaries or no matter what they were and their actions, it didn't sound really good but considering it where it was she wasn't surprised, still if it had Shepard worried she was going to give it a look.  
But first things first, to be able to meet up with the redhead, she needed a time off and the question was how to get it, because everybody knew Aria was so understanding... [Insert Mission: Impossible theme here] the game was on.

* * *

**2186 CE**  
**Earth/Sol System/Local Cluster.**

_- Shep? Shepard do you copy? Lana screamed into her radio while hiding behind a piece of concrete._

_The situation was far to be good, those creatures were everywhere and seem to be endless, the gangs she was leading was filled with good fighters, but this, was a whole different thing, than whatever they were usually doing._

_- HEY! Cover that flank, we need to protect that position._

_The men were getting tired and even if she was doing rotation, they only could do so much, until now they had protected the eastern flank with efficiently, Jack's student were also very helpful, making their base camp the safest in all the territory._

_- Blondie what the fuck are you doing? Talking about Jack she didn't sound happy, the blonde winced at the loud voice in her ears_

_- Good to hear you are still alive._

_- We asked for help like 10 minutes ago, Stop sitting on your fucking ass and send me some._

_- Watch your language young lady, I do what I can, She answered after throwing a knife between a marauder's eyes, I asked for reinforcements too and this place is crawling with reapers thingy._

_- I don't care if you have to put some help out of your p... Send me... Fucking now... Bitch._

_The line got cut right after that._

_- Well, she asks so nicely, The blonde said before using her radio, Sayn! Tell me you are done fixing those damn mechs._

_- Not yet, ma'am._

_- God fucking damn it. She screamed in anger, fine, just repare them fast and send them to the base camp ASAP._

_She got up and went to the batarian next to one of their trucks._

_- Mirak!_

_- Yes, ma'am?_

_- I'm going to go help the biotics, i want you to hold this position until i'm back, if the asaris are back before i am, send them there too._

_The man nods while throwing a grenade over their protective wall._

_- And if you loose this position i swear i'm going to hunt you down even in the afterlife_

_- Roger that ma'am._

_She decided to go by herself knowing it would be easier to get to the base alone, rare were those who could keep up with her speed husk or not, she ran between debris __quickly, using a fallen lamppost as leverage she jumped and landed on a ravager, stabbing him between his shoulder blade with her favorite dagger, the weapon release some electricity into the beast making him charge in the street, pushing several enemies aside she reached her destination in a record time (even for her), the camp was still standing and most of the barriers were holding up, Lana spotted the young tattooed woman who was now tearing cannibals into pieces with her biotics._

_- JACK! Shouted the blonde after cutting the head of her transport off and landing back on the ground._

_- Finally, where is the cavalry?_

_- You have it in front of you._

_- We are doomed_

_- Hey!_

_Of course, Jack didn't criticize long when she saw the other woman was truly helpful and also because she was too busy arguing on the radio with her (non) girlfriend Miranda Lawson, the sexual tension between those two was so thick it could only be cut with a light saber._

* * *

Inside the queen's office, everything was quiet, the doors were closed protecting the room against the music (Thanks the goddess, if Petrovsky did anything good it was to make the office soundproof, it did prevent a lot of headache). It was 8:00 on Saturday morning and Lana was standing in front of the asari who was yet again reading some datapad, no matter what she saw on them she apparently didn't liked it.

- Is something wrong? Aria asked after a long moment of silence.

- Hum? Oh, no, no, everything is fine, why are you asking?

Very smooth. thought the blonde. Ok, stay calm, breath and look normal dumbass (Yes she was talking to herself at the third person).

- You're here on a work day, looking like you just got caught with your hand inside a cookie jar.

- Actually I needed to talk to you

The queen raised her eyes and stare at the human

- Can't it wait, I am busy.

- I will be quick.

- Ok, what's on your mind? The asari asked, pushing her work away.

"Ok here we go"

- I'm taking a vacation. Said the blonde calmly, if she looked peaceful on the outside, it was another story on the inside, she could feel an army of big birds dancing the mambo in her stomach.

- You are taking a vacation?

To say that Aria was surprised would be an understatement, NEVER, in all those years she even took a weekend off without a damn good reason.

- Yes, I never really had any real time off, there's not much work to do anymore, I think it would be good.

- You just passed two months sitting on your ass at home.

The queen smirked as Lana rolled her eyes, the older woman loved teasing her with this, yeah she had passed sometime home after the war because of her injuries, but being locked up in a small apartment 24/7 was hardly what she called a vacation.

- I mean a real time off, going somewhere maybe a beach.

- I can't spare any time off.

- I know, but I can, I have enough sick day accumulate for it and Talim can do my work for a little while. Said the blond a little coldly, she saw an emotion she couldn't identify pass through Aria's eyes

- You would be going alone? The asari voice was softer than before

- I'm almost 450 I think I can travel by myself, boss.

- Right! Well I don't any reason to stop you, where you plan on going? The queen asked as she looked back at her datapad, the strange tension in the room was far to be comfortable.

- I think I might travel a bit, go on illium or maybe that beach on Bekenstein, you remember the one?

Aria remembered, it was during their first visit on that beach that they had sex for the first time, of course they were no human living there at the time.

- How long?

- Maybe a month I've a lot of catching up to do, the galaxy is all changed now.

Lana wasn't sure why but she had the feeling a month wouldn't be enough.

- Have a good time then.

The queen didn't even look back at the other woman as she got ready to leave.

- You too boss.

It was obvious Aria didn't wanted to talk anymore for some reason the blonde was sure the asari was angry.  
Lana left the room trying to look natural, but inside she was singing Praise the lord, she had beat Aria T'Loak lied straight to her face and the asari didn't saw anything, though a part of herself was sure it had something to do with whatever what those datapad were saying, no matter what the problem was, she sure was thanking the goddess for it.

* * *

**2186 CE**  
**Earth/Sol System/Local Cluster.**

_- Lana are you there?_

_- Shepard! There you are, i've been trying to call you for hours now, The blonde said, resting her head agains the wall behind her._

_- Sorry, been pretty busy. The redhead sighed tired_

_- Tell me about it._

_She could hear the commander chuckled lightly in the radio._

_- How are thing going on your side?_

_- Could be worse, we didn't lose any grounds, but our progress were less important than expected._

_The other woman kept silent for a moment before saying._

_- That's good_

_- It's a way to see it, I guess._

_Lana massaged the back of her neck, she has never been this sore in her life._

_- The western flank have suffered important losts and the south almost fell, so yeah it's good._

_Lana didn't say anything, what could she say anyway "everything is going to be ok", the blonde had no idea how bad things were 2 minutes ago and now she was afraid __she might never go back home._

_- And you, how are you?_

_No answer came for a while, in the distance the blonde could hear the fighting, the bullets and the bombs, it almost felt unreal._

_- J? She asked slightly worried._

_- I'm fine, Lana really._

_The blonde didn't believe it, but there was no point in pushing the issue_

_- And you? Asked the commander._

_- I'm doing pretty well._

_Lana glanced at her right leg, she knew there was a huge chance she might lose her leg if she didn't get medical attention soon, her limb was barely attached to her body by the looks of it and she had to tied her belt over the higher part of her thigh to keep herself for bleeding out, the sad part was she wasn't the one in the worst shape around the camp._

_- I see, just hang in there ok? It's going to be over soon._

_Lana knew if another large wave of husks hit them, she wouldn't be able to go away, she was going to die there if this wasn't over soon and it scared her._  
_The human commander wished her good luck, the end was close and they all knew it, soon it would be over, one way or the other._

* * *

It only took her half an hour to ready her things (A toothbrush and two sets of clothes, she really didn't own much), the blonde wasn't going to give the time to Aria to change her mind, the hard part now was to get off Omega without the queen ever knowing where she was going, good thing she had been doing more or less that very thing for centuries (stealth assassination, sure teach you a thing or two), she walked around the people waiting in the docking bay with lots of ease loosing herself in the mass, she had chosen to leave early in the morning to be around the men who were working outside the station she had a ticket for the transport ship Kimaru (she wasn't gonna board it of course), the blonde, hide herself in the cargo area of a shuttle she knew was going to stop at the gas station, if they anyone was watching her on Omega she knew she had lost them or they were better than her, which she knew without being cocky was impossible and she also knew that she would be back before Aria even realise she never been to Illium.  
If they were one good thing in an almost apocalypse was that afterward the queen's contact network was less effective, about 40 minutes later she was waiting at the little restaurant of the Omega Nebula gas station surrounded by workers, slavers and mercenary her hoody covering most of her face she waited and waited for the commander to show up.  
The blonde had to stopped herself from laughing when she spotted someone in a very not fashionable armor, she got up and sneaked up behind the person.

- Nice outfit, Sherpy. She said, chuckling when the woman jumped in surprise.

- Shh.

She smiled at the commander, the disguise would have fooled many but the soldier posture gave her away.

- Afraid your fame catches up with you. The blonde asked in a low voice.

- Do you want Aria to know I'm here?

The redhead was far to be stupid she knew of course that the asari didn't like her being around Lana

- Good point, anyway I believe we are here for a reason.

- I think you already know what this is about, don't you?

Of course she did but she didn't see why any of it was their concern

- Why you need me? She simply asked.

The redhead kept silent for a moment before answering

- Does it matter, there's bad guys who need to be put down, I know you like fighting I give you a chance to do it with a legend.

- And they say i am arrogant

If anyone had wondered why she even bother doing all this, her and the commander weren't that close, she didn't really care about anything going on in the Abyss, so why risking loosing so much, the answer was that she needed to be away of Omega to let off some pressure and is there a better way to be blowing off steam that going on a suicide mission with the great commander Shepard, yes I know, it wasn't written anywhere that this was a big thing yet, but let's be honest the redhead attracted powerful enemies like Lana attracted explosion.

- Let's go then, but just so we are clear I'm not a soldier, ranks doesn't mean anything to me and i need to be back before the end of this month.

- Noted. Shepard smiled, strangely relieved that the smaller woman was coming with her.

It only took them a few minutes to walk back to the shuttle and as they step into it, she couldn't help but realise that she had broken the last thing liking her to the queen, she lied to her, after all those years she had always been the only one Aria could trust completely, she felt a pang of guilt in her heart soon to be replaced by anger who cares about what the Asari would think... well maybe she would stop caring eventually, it would be so easy to simply hate her.

Why would Aria care? It was not really a lie she was going to take time off traveling... with Shepard... Oh she was in big trouble.


	3. Old friends

- The Normandy, eh?

- You think I would dare taking you aboard a common frigate? Asked the commander as the shuttle got closer to the ship.

- I just thought the old girl would be in a museum or something by now.

- Saving the galaxy does give some perks.

After the war Shepard had requested to keep her ship, request who couldn't be denied even if some member of the Alliance Admiralty board had protested, without success.

* * *

**2183 CE**  
**Citadel/Widow/Serpent Nebula**

_The small office had a pretty good view over the docking area of the large station, Lana was watching the many ships out there, while the asari who was in the room with her was finishing some works quickly._

_- Hey, Tev, what's that? Asked the blonde, pointing down to the loading bay._

_The counselor walked up to her and looked over her shoulder_

_- I believe it's a ship. She said with humour._

_The human slapped the taller woman's arm, playfully._

_- I know that silly, i mean i never saw a frigate like this before_

_- It's a alliance starship, they probably don't go near Omega often._

_Lana fake a cough who sounded a lot like "sissy" which made Tevos chuckle._

_- It says Normandy on the side...That's not supposed to be a place in the European Union or something?_

_- Do I look like I care about human history?_

_The blonde rolled her eyes, that comment was exactly what her "boss" would have said if she was there._

_- How's Aria? Asked the counselor, while taking seat on the desk facing the window._

_- Still killing, maiming and threatening_

_- Good to know she is doing well._

_The crush Tevos had for the omega's queen, was obvious for anyone who knew the asari and the human found it cute. How the strong woman who was the counselor could act like a school girl in front of Aria could be pretty funny sometimes, she knew those two had slept together before, but she didn't really care, she liked Tevos, the woman with a good heart and deep down the blonde knew she would never leave her job to go live a fairy tale with the queen, so it wasn't like she had to fear anything._

_- So about those deliveries, I love spending time with you, but I need to go back soon._

_- Right! Said the asari as she picked up the datapad who was next to her. Tell your boss than 3 cargos of turian's new design guns in exchange of the footage will do._

_- What about..._

_- No, krogan's testicles._

_- Awwwww, how am I suppose to get rid of it them then?_

_- Not my problem._

_Lana took the counselor free hand, looked at her with pleading eyes and her lower lip trembling slightly. _**[Puppy eye's techniques engaged]**

_- Come on Tev, for me? Pretty pleassssse._

_Tevos ignored the girl for a moment, but knowing full well she was going to gave in, she sigh in defeated._

_- Fine! Give them to me._

_The blonde hugged the asari happily._

_- Thank you so much. She almost sings after letting go of the taller woman, she would have dance if the clandestine office wasn't this small (It's not like they could __meet in Tevos's office, it would make the press, way too happy)._

_- How you came around those things anyway._

_- Two words... Sex change._

_The counselor got a weird expression on her face at that, it was somewhere between "What the fuck" and " I didn't hear this right"_

_- I respect the decisions some people make, to change their gender if they feel the need._

_- That's really P.C. of you, but I am feeling a but coming._

_- But the idea of a transsexual krogan gives me the heebie jeebies._

_The blonde had to admit it was a weird sight to see, though Gaia (The now female krogan) was one hell of a woman and a good friend in her own way._  
**[How Lana came in possession of the Krogan's parts was a story the woman would probably take in her grave]**

_- Well, either way this is a free world and people are free to do what they want with their body._

_- Sure, like having sex on their desk at work, right Tev?_

_- I don't know what you are talking about. _

_The asari didn't even knew why she was trying to hide it._

_- Try saying this to someone who didn't see this video. She said waving the small disk in front of Tevos._

_The blonde laughed at the asari's flushed face, she loved those types of mission._  
**[For information some days later, Udina the human's diplomat had lunch in the asari counselor's office, to talk about the relation between the two races, during the meeting the man was served a meat of unspecified origin]**

* * *

On the inside the Normandy had changed little, though the commander had asked that it was put back to the way it was during the fight against the collectors, if Cerberus was good at anything it was at building comfortable ships (Bring dead legends back to live and making sexy XO outfits).  
The shuttle bay was almost empty with the exception of a few cargos and a man who was training himself, he greeted the commander as she and the blonde got into the elevator, the ship felt empty too, only a few crew members were aboard, it was almost too quiet for Lana who got a brief thought for her apartment who didn't seem so bad after all.

- What's with the crazy ambiance? She asked after a moment of silence, the once great Normandy, now looked like a ghost ship.

- You mean, the lack of people?

- No I mean the big party going on, what do you think?

She crosses her arms thinking that Shepard should have asked someone to build stairs, it would be faster to get to the other floors.

- This isn't an official alliance mission so I can't really request a crew, but i got a few friends who were willing to spare some time.

- Like, muscle man down there?

- James? He said he wanted one last mission before going to the N7 program.

The door opened on the CIC, the space was also totally empty, with the exception of Joker and EDI sitting in the cockpit, the reapers destruction had caused the eradication of many AI, some geths and even the Normandy "robot" had been lucky and escaped that fate, which was a great thing and not only because the AI was useful and one of Shepard friends, but also because if she had died Joker would have been crushed (And the last person who want to be depressed or suicidal on a ship is the pilot).

- Course set for Tortuga Commander, ETA 7 hours. Said the man as he turned around in his seat. Hey Lana!

- Hello Joker.

The metal made woman got to her feet, walked around the chair to stand in front of the blonde, towering her.

- If you're planning on harming mister Moreau again, I will have to use deadly force.

Lana chuckled at the AI blunt.

- Good to see you too EDI and don't worry I won't as long as he keep his comments to himself.

The pilot raised is hand in defence.

- I learned my lesson last time thank you, my shoulder still remember too.

- I apologized like ten times already I didn't know you were breakable.

Sometime before the war on earth, the blonde and Joker had got into a small argument at Purgatory, after he said that her family tree was probably a bonsai if they were all as small as her, it wasn't really mean, but Lana always have been touchy about her stature and when I say touchy I mean she would be ready to kick the ass of anybody (Council members, Krogan warlord and Pope included) if she simply thought they were making fun of it.

- Breakable? Now it's my manhood who is hurt. Joked the man with a small smile.

It was a pleasantry, the blonde knew it, Shepard knew it, but apparently the AI didn't, she took another step toward the smaller woman.

- I had warned you. She said with a deathly stare.

- Woah, woah... Calm down. Almost screamed Lana as she hides behind the commander.

Shepard was finding it pretty funny, though the idea of the carnage who would result of any fight between those two was enough to make her intervene.

- She is right EDI, it was a joke.

A jealous AI girlfriend, a super charge psychotic biotic, a drell assassin (Rest his soul) and an asari matriarch who kills people by smashing them with her boots, the commander sure knew how to pick them, once the redhead was done giving her orders to the pilot (And telling EDI to not cut off the air supply of the blonde's cabin), she and Lana left.

- You're free to do as you see fit, I have a few things to attempt to, but we can meet later in my quarter.

- If you want, where is the observation deck? Asked the blonde with a small cough

- Crew quarters level, you can't miss it.

- Thanks, see you later.

Inside the elevator the woman coughed some more times, her throat was on fire, every deep breath were painful, the blonde hoped that some fresh air would help with whatever she had, she has never been sick in her entire life, she felt weak after a big fight even had fevers a few times, but never ever had she even catch a cold and this no matter what it was was getting harder to hide.  
The observation deck was indeed easy to find, the view from the big window was quite refreshing for the blonde who barely ever got a chance to see the outside anymore, if Omega was many things, people surely didn't visit it for its breath taking sight, she sat on one of the couch hoping to catch a nap, taking off her boots slowly before throwing one at the window.

- Oww! Screamed a feminine voice, my nose.

- Hi, Kasumi!

The thief uncloaked herself, holding her face.

- I hate when you do that.

- I hate when you sneak up on me.

The blonde chuckle at the other woman's expression.

- I was hoping those ears of yours got old.

* * *

**2181 CE**  
**Palaven/Trebia System/Apien Crest.**

_- They don't give up, do they?._

_- We did steal a terminal containing classified military information._

_The blonde was driving a car while being shot at by some turian cops on one of the less populate sides of the planet, Kasumi was sitting at the back with the portable computer trying to get the informations in question._

_- Tell me you've found that damn password Sumi. Lana asked while she was trying to drive the vehicle between the bullets._

_- Working on it, it would be easier if you stopped moving, so much._

_- Of course, I'm going tell them to stop shooting, so you can break that code_

_- Your fault for stealing a car who doesn't have guns._

_The blonde got the car inside a tunnel and had to spin it the upside-down in order to avoid an incoming truck, the thief hit her head on the rooftop, as it turned._

_- Owww! She complains, rubbing the top of her head._

_- I told you to put your seatbelt on._

_- You did this on purpose._

_- Can't prove it._

_Outside of the tunnel, three more cars were waiting for them and a few of their bullets went through the windshield, lucky the blonde was quick enough to position the vehicle so it pass in between the ones of the cops' (the side mirrors didn't survive, though), she then turns straight to the right, entering a park zigzagging between the trees, the thief was being carried from one side of the car to the other._

_- Next time, I'm driving. Said Kasumi as she tried to hold herself in place._

_- Like you're any better, last time you did and we have end up in the ocean._

_- Well it was on Kahje (The hanar's home world), it would have been harder to crash into a building._

_Ok, the two women were terrible drivers, but to get away from turian policemen, you dont need skills, you need luck which they both had enough to spend._

_- Got the password yet?_

_- Almost... I think._

_Lana said a small prayer, hoping the direction of the car wouldn't die on them with the way she was abusing it just to keep them out of reach from the cops._

_- The best thief of the galaxy my ass, what is taking you so long._

_- For your information, getting intro turian military files it's harder that getting into a nun's underwear._

_- I never had the problem._

_- Yeah, but I can't just wink at the computer for it to open its files to me._

_Lana smiled at it, everyone knew she was a flirt, but unlike popular believes she was far to be sleeping around in fact only Aria had ever put her hand on her, the blonde was __friendly it couldn't be denied, she knew she was good looking and she had to admit she liked making the queen jealous, after all if the asari could sleep with all the people she wanted, Lana could tease her in revenge._  
_The small woman drove out of the park and got back on the road, seeing no one in the rearview mirror, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding._

_- Ah ha._

_- You got it?_

_- No but you would be surprised by the amount of elcor porn there's on that thing._

_The blonde looked back at Kasumi who were still working on the computer._

_- Those creature can have sex?_

_- Yes, and it's pretty popular in some areas of the terminus system._

_- Wow, i am officially disgusted_

_The two women had gotten away that day, a lot of shooting were involved later on, but at the end they prevail, Lana and the thief had met some years ago during a mission, their combat techniques being almost a perfect match for any type of infiltration job, the blonde highly developed hearing and sight were a big plus, while Kasumi hacking ability were unmatched (When she wasn't in a flying car getting shot at), even if the women like passing time together, they rarely saw each other... which was probably a good thing considering the troubles, they usually got themselves into._

* * *

- Why you're here, Sumi? This is hardly your line of work. Asked Lana after getting some ice for the other woman's nose

- Oh? Because it's your's?

- For now.

Kasumi Goto, was the best thief, the blonde ever meet and she had met many in her life, Lana was herself pretty gifted though she wouldn't dare compare her talents to the ones of the Japanese woman and she had to say she always had so much fun with her around.

- I'm catching a free trip, but you... you're not here for leisure time, right?

The blonde smiled sadly she could fool many, but the thief saw right through it, after all readings people was part of her job.

- I guess you could say that. She answered, as the other woman took a seat next to her.

- I don't know what's troubling you, but it looks pretty bad.

The small blonde looked at the window loosing herself in whatever she was seeing which made Kasumi frown, but she kept quiet, Lana really didn't look fine, her green eyes lacking their usual lights.

- You know what, once we reach Tortuga, I'm taking you out. She said after thinking for a moment, we are going to put a smile back on that face, a real one.

Got to love this woman thought the blonde when the thief grabbed her hand and hold it, in a reassuring way.

- If that's what you want.

- What I want if for Jacob to be here, but can't have everything.

That made the smaller girl chuckled.

- Him again? Seriously Sumi let him go already, he is not the only man in the universe (And he was both married and a dad now), why not try your luck with that guy in the cargo hold.

The thief stared at the other woman in disbelief.

- I will pretend I didn't hear that... For the sake of our friendship.

- So you won't mind if I kick his ass?.

- Did he did something to you? Kasumi Asked slightly curious to know if she would have to hurt the man or not.

- I never even talked to him. Lana laughed, it's just that J said he was going to the N7 program and I'm interested to see what it take to be recruited by them, i mean if i can beat him it should be easy work to get in.

- You want to enlists yourself?

- Maybe.

The thief looked at the blonde for a moment, her friend's behavior was strange, but she wouldn't say anything for now.

- You know I like you right? She asked, her question making Lana looked back at her.

- You told me this a hundred times already, ten more and I might have to buy you diner.

* * *

**2181 CE**  
**Omega/Sarahbarik/Omega Nebula**

_The batarian could feel his body being moved, but he didn't bother opening his eyes if someone wanted to rob or kill him, they could go ahead, he didn't care anymore, Barak who had been his friend for so many years, had died that day and he was dealing with this the only way he knew, with way too much beer._  
_After the bartender had cut him off at Aria's command, the man had walked outside afterlife before passing out in an alley leading to his place._

_- Seriously man, going home like this that's a stupid thing to do. __Said a voice by his side, before his body fall on a soft bed making him groan as the air got pushed out of his lungs, he then felt someone removing his boots and putting a blanket over him._

_- Can't you just let me die._

_- Sorry Anto, can't do that._

_He groans again in disapproval, yet too tired to move._

_- I'm sorry about your friend. Said the voice softly as a wet and cold towel was passed over his face._

_He grabbed with strength the towel and yanked it off the other person's hand.  
_

_- Don't._

_His voice was filled with anger, the batarian then tried his hardest to open his eyes, but without success._

_- Calm down, old man, you're gonna hurt yourself._

_The man knew he wasn't going to win that fight, he didn't really wanted to die, but the pain was just too much right now, even if the small care he was receiving gave him comfort._

_- You're not alone you know?_

_That he did, he had his men watching his back, he even had his boss watching over him in her own bossy way, he would realise that eventually as the pain subside, death was a common thing on the station, but that didn't mean it was getting any easier. Anto heard a faint click making him know the light of the room was now off._

_- Hey! He called out, more weakly that he was intending. Thanks kid!_

_- Don't mention it, old man, Said the voice softly, but if you need to throw up don't do it on the carpet._

_- Yes ma'am._

_The door of the bedroom was closed shortly after that, no need to say than the man had slept like a baby that night (Thanks to the alcohol in his system), in the morning though he felt like his brain wanted to escape from his skull, the smell of fresh made coffee was pleasant for Anto has he got out of his room and he wasn't surprised to see a small blonde head sitting on his couch, he knew at that moment he was going to be put back on his feet willingly or not, it was annoying, yet heartwarming._

* * *

Good things James wasn't hard to convince, he accepted the small girl challenge happily.

- Deals on, Sunshine. He said while they walked to the center of the room, the man wasn't expecting the fight to be really hard, but rethought the whole things after he had thrown a few punches and none of them connected.

- Sunshine?

- It fit you better.

- If you say so tough guy.

No matter what he tried none of his actions did anything, boxing the air would have done no difference.

- Your worst that a bar of soap.

- I heard that one before. The blonde answered with a smile

He throws one other punch and the woman dodged it, quickly spin around him, jumped, kicked his back with both feets did a back-flip before landing in style, the man fell straight on his face after the impact.

- That was... How the hell did you do that? He asked looking up at the woman after picking his face off the floor.

- I might not be made of muscles, but i'm really fast and flexible.

- It was kinda hot. James said while getting up.

- It looks even better in a bedroom.

She winked at him.

- I wouldn't mind seeing that.

The fight had lasted close to 20 minutes during which she only attack him once, she was still a pretty decent fighter... at least on the outside, in truth her body didn't answer the way it used to, her lungs were burning, but she didn't show it, him on the other hand was sweating like he just run a marathon, he used so much energy just trying to touch her.

- Sorry I don't do guys.

The man turned around to look at her and blinked a few times then smiled.

- Is there a woman who love men on this ship?

- Yeah the ship. The blonde answers as she picks up a bottle of water, nice fight by the way.

- I will win next time, sunshine.

- Sure thing. She said, before walking back to the elevator. If that kind of guy could be in the N7 program she shouldn't have any problem getting in if she ever wanted, James was good, give him an armor and a gun, Lana was sure he be tough to take down, even if all her years of experience still gave her the upper hand.

- Those were pretty moves out there. Said Kasumi as she appeared next to the blonde.

- Of course.

- You were slower that usual.

Lana rolled her eyes.

- Just giving him a chance.

She was lying, she knew it the thief knew it, but nobody said anything.

The rest of the day went on calmly.  
Lana had lunch with Kasumi.  
Joked with Joker  
Did the inventory of all the weapons aboard the Normandy, final verdict 240 guns for 26 people and only 5 actually had to use them.  
Helped the thief going through Shepard's underwear (She too was surprised by the lack of camo pattern).  
Tried to calibrate the ship main gun and failed.  
Found an old love letter from Ken to Gabby, hidden behind his console.  
And now she was in the commander's private quarters, with shepard space hamster sleeping happily on her lap.

- So J. What are we going to do on Tortuga. She asked while looking at the redhead.

- I guess you heard about the mercenary group who attack that space station in the Voyager Cluster.

Shepard sat next to the other woman on the couch.

- Like everyone else, what about it?

- Their armor, their equipment they were Cerberus.

That was a surprise, Lana wasn't expecting to ever hear about those people again.

- I thought they were gone for good.

- Apparently not, the illusive man's death slows their operation, but some remote division is still active.

- And even more on the terrorist side of the force.

Aria would hate hearing that, a bunch of Cerberus guys were playing hide and seek in the Nemean Abyss and she got "recruited" to go kill them, on the good side she could get a few souvenirs.

- I guess that's just another routine mission.

- Don't say that. Said the commander loudly waking up the small animal in the process.

- Why?

- The last time I said it, I ended finding a prothean beacon.

- Well let's hope it doesn't happen this time.

* * *

**2187 CE**  
**Omega/Sarahbarik/Omega Nebula**

Aria was still in her office working on some files, she had been reading the same part over and over again, no matter how hard she tried she simply couldn't focus on anything, the reason why, was pretty obvious, she was missing the blonde which she knew was totally ridiculous, Lana only had been gone for a few hours and normaly she wasn't even seeing her everyday, but usually she was on Omega where the queen could reach her and now she was probably having a cup of hot chocolate on a little terrace of Illium alone... Or maybe she was with someone, talking, flirting, kissing.  
The asari let out a growl of frustration, she was acting like some jealous and overprotective girlfriend which she wasn't... No really she wasn't, Lana was simply a very important asset and Aria didn't want anything to happen to her and after all like she knew the girl she would be missing home in no time, the little blonde would be back in a few days, there was no need for the asari to be worried.

- Boss? Asked the batarian by the door, she was so deep in her thoughts she didn't even saw him entered the office.

- What is it, Bray?

- I got some news for you, it's about Lana.

His voice was hesitant and he stood close to the door in protection what he was about to tell the queen would make her angry without a doupt.

- What?

- We received a message from a contact of the shadow broken on Tortuga, you are not going to like it.

Oh, that she didn't, if she was pissed when Petrovsky took Omega from her, it was nothing in comparison of how angry she was now.


	4. Tortuga

**2187 CE**  
**Tortuga/Nemean Abyss.**

The building was burning, all the patrons had ran off, leaving behind their beers and other drinks to fuel the flames, the air was toxic and fill with smoke.

- It's gonna be fun she says! We're going to have a blast she says!

- I already said i was sorry Sumi, get over it. Shouted Lana, above the noise made by the bullets, only to see the japanese woman stick her tongue out at her.

- Knock it off both of you. Screamed the redhead from behind a table

It was only the four of them against a whole Cerberus squad while being in a bar (Well, it was a hour ago) who was about to crumble over their heads and it was at that moment that an Atlas fell through the roof.

- Just so we're clear, I blame both of you equally and if I die here I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your lifes. Said James has he was trying to hide his large body behind the remains of a pool table or maybe it was a poker table (In its current state it was hard to tell).

The commander came to the planet to find Cerberus, though it wasn't how she planned on doing it.

* * *

**[An hour before inside the bar]**

The music was loud and the beat was good, for an old style place's it had a pleasing ambiance.

- He really said that? Asked Kasumi as she got her hand on another wallet, pickpocketing was one of her favorite activities.

- You bet, right after he tried to touch my breast, ugh men.

She took another gulp of her drink and the thief simply chuckle.

- Well it's not like you can blame him, I mean look at you.

- So what, he has the right to touch me, because I'm a petite blonde haired woman who happen to be good looking?

- Don't forget the super powers.

The Japanese woman was trying to not smile at the other girl irritation, she was going to need more beers to get Lana to relax, even a little.

- Not helping Kasumi.

- Calm down Buffy the macho slayer, I'm messing with you.

The blonde mumble "sorry" as she took another gulp.

- You know, Miranda is going to miss her title of party pooper queen, if you keep up like this. The thief joked trying to ease the mood, Lana looked down at her now empty glass.

- Need more beer.

- Now you're talking.

Their table was positioned in a way that everyone going to pick up drinks had to pass by Kasumi side which meant losing money to the thief sneaky hands.

Not too far from them, Shepard and the lieutenant were playing pool, if the woman was incredible on the battlefield, she would never, NEVER win a single game (except if she was playing against her clone or a talking duck).

- Are you even trying?

- James, shut up or I'm firing you. Said the redhead with a growl.

- I'm not working for you anymore Lola.

The man couldn't help but smile, she walked closer to him standing only few inches away.

- But I could leave you here on Tortuga.

She hit his chest with the pool cue.

- So you better stop teasing me. She continues whilemaking some comical gesture, and let me win I'm the savior of the citadel god damn it.

Okay. Thought the man she had too much to drink already, but he had to say she was funny to watch.

Back at the table, the two women kept on drinking, while Lana had stopped counting how many beer she had drink, the thief was still at her first cocktail.

- And she didn't push them, to deliver the pieces faster? Asked Kasumi as she played with the small umbrella in her glass.

- She never expected me to leave Omega, so no need to rush anything.

- Why did you leave? It's not like you.

- Why because i am miss, the queen of you can kiss my ass, personal's lapdog, or is it because i'm so reliable? Right, that must be it, i'm such a good doormat.

The bottle broke under the strenght of her grip she stayed a moment like this just looking at her hand in disbelief, a small piece of glass was stuck in her palm, why did it hurt so much?

- Kasumi did you ever wonder if Keiji would have loved you any less, if you were not as good as you are?

The question took the thief by surprise, she could have said many things, many cheerful loving things, but the truth was always the best when dealing with friends (Or with drunk-ish super human)

- Yes sometime. She said calmly

- Never ask him?

Of course not and knowing him he would have said otherwise... Still she trusted him so she always pushes those thoughts aside.

- No.

- Never wonder what you would have feel like if his answer would not have been what you wanted?

There it was the big problem, the source of all this weird behavior, Aria, Omega self proclaimed ruler, it didn't take a genius to see the love, the care Lana had for this woman, she loved her, truly loved her even to the point of blindness and apparently the "wake up call" had been hard on the blonde.

- You tell me.

The blonde snorted.

- Like i'm dying.

423 years of servitude, of total obedience and for what? She got blamed when liselle died, when Anto died, when Nyreen died, she should have been faster, stronger, better.  
All the blames always had hurt Lana, the thief knew it even if they never really talked about it, but right now her pain was of another kind, the relation between the blonde and Aria had reached a breaking point and obviously the woman had trouble dealing with it.

- Cheer up, Lola. Said James laughing.

Shepard was resting against the pool table, whining.

- Shut up.

That only made the man laugh more, he pats the redhead back in sympathy, who knew the commander was such a kid when drunk, one or two more drinks and she would be on the floor having a tantrum.

- Hey give me my money back, bitch! Screamed a tall batarian as he put his hand on Kasumi's shoulder not too delicately.

Oops ok maybe she should have focused more on what she was doing.

- Sumi, don't tell me you took his wallet. Said Lana with a smiled, this could be interesting.

- Ok I'm not telling.

The blonde laughed when Kasumi winked at her, she then got up and quickly punch the guy who went knock himself on the bar violently, it was enough to get his friends to come give him a hand.

- Oh look, he have buddies.

- What the hell? Asked the thief, she wasn't expecting a fight, maybe a bit of teasing and then running away, after all it was what they normally did, when this kind of thing happend (Which was rarely).

- You said you'd would give me a great time, this is my type of fun.

- I was more thinking of something in the line of a poker game and a bottle of Ryncol.

- As you want, you just stay there while I go dance with the big boys.

Kasumi got up also.

- Aww, what the heck, it's your cheer up the party.

All this was an innocent friend night's out with fights, whining, blood and way too much alcohol... Ok at one point, a very unhappy krogan might have thrown the blonde Dodgeball style on some other guy, who turned out to be Cerberus and who called her a little girl, she kicked him in his "precious" and then everything went down hill.

* * *

- Say, Sunshine how high can you jump?

Lana looked at the man curiously, but understood what he meant looking up at the hole in the ceiling, three men were shooting from the rooftop.

- High enough with some helps. She answered, it would be impossible for any normal human to reach it, but she knew she could do it.

He nods at her and the blonde got out of her hiding place (Under a bar stool), ran to James, who lifted her up in the air, she grabbed the side of the hole with ease and promptly climb on the roof and a few second later three bodies fell on the floor, on which Lana landed under the lieutenant applause.

- If you two are done playing, maybe you could come help us with the gundam here. Screamed the thief as she and Shepard were trying to stay out of the Atlas sight, the tight space keeping them at a disadvantage.

- Going dark.

Kasumi disappeared, quickly went to the sniper hiding by the stairs at the end of the room and shot him with her shotgun right in the head the guy never saw it coming, during that time the commander took down two men by the door then roll on her right to dogged the mech.

- Lana! The redhead shouted at the the other woman who used her back to jump on the thing "face" it took her a few punches to break through the window and pulled the soldier out of the machine, James on his part took care of the turrets install in front of the bathroom door before charging at the combat engineer who was also the last standing enemy and smashing him against the wall.

- That's all? Asked the blonde amused, that was pretty easy.

- Picking up a fight with those Cerberus guys was stupid, Lana!

- Hey, you're the one who wanted to come here and pass your bachelor party chasing down terrorists.

The whole place was a mess, it would cost a fortune to fix everything, good things they were in the Abyss, law was relative here or it could have put all of them in debt for a very long time.

- She's right Shep, we would have got you a few asari dancers.

- Cerberus is more important than strippers, Kasumi!

They walked out of the bar, the street was totally deserted (Not that anyone would be crazy enough to stick around that type of fight).

- Well, we could have dressed them in Cerberus uniform. Lana said smiling as the commander sigh loudly.

- Can any of you be serious? Even just for five minutes.

They all keep silence for a moment

- I'm all in for strippers. Said James which made Shepard growl in annoyance and the others laugh.

* * *

**1762 CE**  
**Aria's Ship Sigma/Pax/ Horse head nebula**

**[September 27]**

- Come on, you say I could ask for something special this year. Said the young blonde with a pleading voice.

The two women have been sitting in the asari's private cabin for some time now, their ship was just entering the Pax system after leaving the one of Anadius and they were now on their way back to their base on Norveria (One of their many "hideout" widespread throughout the milky way)

- Why would you want a birthday party anyway you have no friends?

The blond didn't like to admit it, but it was true, the men working for Aria were too scared of her, almost like she had the plague or something, the asari also never allowed her to leave the ship (or their base), when it wasn't for a mission, because quote "It's already costing me a fortune to feed you I won't be paying for any disaster you may cause", Lana would be the first one to admit than her social skills were... lame to say the least and that she did made a lot of things exploded, she simply couldn't stop herself from pressing every switches she saw and either way the only people she ever had the chance to meet, were trying to kill them most of the time.

- But we are, right? She tried, only to receive a "repeat that" stare. Ok we are not, still we could do something.

- Like what?

- I don't know, something fun, it's not like i be 20 forever you know.

- Something fun, eh?

- Other than that.

Aria didn't even tried to stop the smirk from appearing on her face at the comment

- I'm suppose to be the horny teenager not you

- Don't flatter yourself kid, there's just nothing good on tv tomorrow.

- Did I ever mention how much of a self-esteem booster you were? Asked the human sarcastically. Fine I get it no party.

The whole room was silent for a long moment after that, finally thought Aria, finally she would enjoy a quiet moment without having to lock the smaller woman in another room (The janitor's closet), maybe some hope was still left for the blonde.

- I want you to show me how to act normally around others.

...or not!

- You want me to show you what?

- How to behave like a normal person, so I could go out by myself.

It would be a good idea, this way the asari wouldn't need to do everything by herself and if Lana could go out in the street without attracting all the attention, she was sure she could eventually find some work who would require her special talent.

- You want? Since when what you want is supposed to be important

Of course Aria wasn't going to give in just like that, even if she liked the idea.

- Next time someone tried to put some new holes in your body I could just let them do it. Point out Lana with the number of times she had stood between her boss (non friend) and incoming bullets it meant something.

The kid had guts, even when they both knew she would never do anything to harm the asari, but this time Aria played along.

- Fine I will teach you.

The older woman then moved quickly to the side dodging Lana's hug and the blonde ended up falling over the coffee table introducing her face to the hard floor.

- First lesson, don't do that

The only answered she got was a growl who sound awfully like "evil woman".

* * *

Giving Lana the freedom to go places by herself seem like a good idea at the time, but now the memory made the asari boil with rage.

The blonde was gone, she was gone with Shepard... The bitch, the ungrateful bitch, lying to her and running away. If this Shadow Broker contact didn't send them this message she might have never knew, before it was to late.  
The asari had turn her apartment upside down during the last couple of hours, never in her life she had been this angry she could feel the rage just going through her veins, but a brief look at a box on the floor made her stop, that package was delivered to her this very morning.

* * *

**2070 CE**  
**Omega/Sarahbarik/Omega Nebula**

- What's this? She asked looking staight at the asari.

- Your new omnitool

- A new one? But i thought you'd said you wouldn't buy a new one, because I always destroy them.

It was true 62 omnitool had been used by the blonde in the past 20 years, malfunction, disruption, explosion, bugs after lags after bugs, no matter how or why every omnitool who came in contact with the human had to face a terrible death.

- This one is different, it is made with powerful disruptor, who should resist your... should I say luck?

For some reason the woman's body, interferes with many electronic devices, conventional omnitool included, Lana rolled her eyes

- Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyway thank you.

- You better come up with something better that simple thanks, that thing cost me more that a cruiser.

- I'm sure i can come up with something. Had said the human with a small smile, the night who had followed was pretty interesting, Aria remembered it, very vividly and strangely what was coming back at her the most wasn't the sex, but the light of the new "toy" keeping her awake as the blonde was programming it, she looked... happy like a kid on Christmas.

* * *

The queen let out a sigh as she fell back into her couch what was wrong with her, feeling nostalgic and maybe even upset... it was insane, as soon she could put her hand on the blonde she was going to deal with her and her new lover the good way.

**2187 CE**  
**Tortuga/Nemean Abyss.**

They all were walking back to the Normandy, a good night of sleep before some more Cerberus hunting, wouldn't be a luxury

- Feeling better? Asked Kasumi to the small woman at her side as they walked several steps behind the commander.

- Yeah, I just never realise how many things, I have pent up inside

- So everything is fine now?

- More or less.

- What do you mean?

- I still don't know what i am gonna do.

Going back to Omega meant accepting everything, no matter if deep down somewhere the queen cared about her Lana couldn't keep up with the blaming, the beating and the there's nothing on TV fucking. Yeah she was a freak of science, but she deserves better, the blonde needed more respect and that was something than Aria probably would never give to her.

- Mmm... Well, you could come with me.

- What?

- I cannot give you the century of an asari. Said the thief in a soft voice, but you could stick around until you find what you want out of life I won't mind having you around.

For the first time in a long time Lana felt warm inside no one ever wanted her around just for her and not because she was useful.

- You know what, your right I'm gonna find my own way, the hell with Aria I don't need her, you and I are going to have so much fun.

Kasumi passed her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders.

- It's going to be awesome, girlfriend.

- Hell yeah.

The blonde was existed had the idea of a new adventure, of course she thought of the queen but she didn't need her (right?).

- Aria. Said the thief which causes Lana to whimper, once again totally depressed, the Japanese woman couldn't help, but to chuckle softly

- Don't worry, we gonna get you into a good detox program.


	5. Sick of it (Part 1)

**This chapter didn't quite went like i wanted it to, but i decided to posted it anyway, i might change some details later on though.**

* * *

**[2:15 AM]**

Aria sighed frustrated, she had been laying in her bed for the past hour and a half waiting for sleep to come, but like the other nights before, she wouldn't be getting much rest, it was like this since the Normandy disappear over the Nemean Abyss border.  
2 weeks, 4 days, 16 hours, 37 minutes and 2, 3, 4 seconds has passed (Not that the asari was counting [insert sarcastic voice]), and Aria could barely sleep, the rage simply never left her, it was like a disease crawling under her skin, her blood was boiling to the point of eruption sometime making her lose all control over her biotic, the walls of her office now bear more scars that an old krogan warlord and all of this was because of that stupid bitch, how dare she running away like that, the asari had torn apart people for less.  
A growl coming from her belly made her groan, Aria was getting an ulcer for sure, the gigantic knot she had in her stomach all the time did nothing for her mood, she knew it was her anger who was the source of it all, but she couldn't stop it, she took another sleep pills, it was the fourth one now, hoping she could get some shuteye soon, resting on her right side she looked out the big windows losing herself into the buildings and neons, it didn't had the same charm it use to, maybe it was the Cerberus shadow still floating around the station, but Omega's air was now not only toxic but also very... hollow.

* * *

**2070 CE**  
**Omega/Sarahbarik/Omega Nebula**

_Aria was awakened that night by a small hand on her shoulder, she slowly opened her eyes and wasn't surprised to see standing there her 6 year old daughter in her little pajamas holding trooper the bear, that stuffed animal was made of titanium, the queen was sure of it, no normal teddy bear could survive even half of what that one had gone through in Liselle care._

_- What is it? Asked the asari with a yawn_

_- Can't sleep_

_That Aria could see and she had a good idea why._

_- Zombies?_

_The little girl nodded, which made her mother rolled her eyes in the darkness._  
_A year ago she had let Liselle watch an old horror movie and she felt like she would be paying for that mistake for many more years._

_- Fine, but only for tonight._

_Its with the speed of a sport car that Liselle join her in bed, snuggling her mother's side in search of protection and comfort a funny thing when you know how many people who had suffered at the asari simple will._  
_A loud growl like sound made Liselle get even closer._

_-You heard? Its the zombies._

_Aria frowned, what was that thing? She doubted it was any kind of undead still it was intriguing, when the noise repeated itself the asari started laughing hysterically, with the little girl looking at her like she was a mad woman._

_- Oh honey, don't worry that's no zombie._

_She said when her laughing subside._

_- Then what is it?_

_Now the little asari was curious what could make such noise "Probably some kind of terrible monster" she thought._

_- Something, I am going to deal with right now._

_Not wanting to waste any more of her precious sleep, the queen got out of bed and left the room leaving Liselle and Trooper behind, the silence in the room was oppressing for the little girl who was now afraid for her mother's safety, what if the monster hurt her? Maybe it was going to eat them up, terrified she hid herself under the blanket, a gagging sound made her sink even deeper into the bed the monster had maybe ate the queen and was now choking on her, when the cover got lift suddenly she was surprise to see her mother looking at her strangely._

_- What are you doing?_

_- Time traveling, what do you think? I'm hiding._

_Despise her young age she was already pretty sarcastic, which wasn't much of a surprise knowing who was raising her._

_- I took care of the beast, go back to your bed now._

_- But mom_

_- I said_

_[Puppy eyes engage]_  
_After a moment, Aria groan before climbing back in bed, it didn't take long for the asari to feel the dreamland coming back to her._

_- Mom? What does the monster look like?_

_- Like a idiot who can't headbutt_

_- Oh?_

_- Now sleep!_

_"There is a monster for everything" thought Liselle confuse and when in the morning Lana complain, about someone stocking a pair of socks in her mouth while she was sleeping the little asari was even more confuse._

**[Headbutting explanation: Hit the soft part of your enemy's nose with the hard part of your forehead, not the other way around, or you might end up with a broken nose who will make you snore like a truck and maybe scared little girls].**

* * *

**[4:45 AM]**

The queen woke up feeling awfully sore, she hated the memories plaguing her nights for the pass weeks, she got up reluctantly to make herself some coffee and getting ready for work it was early, but she didn't care she couldn't stay home anymore, Aria knew why even if she refuse to think about it... Liselle was dead and now with Lana also gone, the place seems so cold and lifeless.  
After a quick shower and getting dressed the woman got back to the kitchen to drink the holy liquid, the hot caffeine beverage felt like heaven in her throat, she had four reunions that day and even if she liked scaring some pathetic gang leaders into submission, her mind was hardly into it, stupid Olev now the citizens of Omega was too happy about having their life back to try to challenge her, she missed a good public execution maybe it would even lighten her mood, she had to admit after making the mental list of the torture she would do to the human commander if she ever got out of her hiding was highly pleasing for a time, Aria had tried to get in contact with Shepard fiance knowing she was probably in the same mood than her without success, there was no way in hell she was letting the baby asari get her hand on Lana and her bitch before she could.  
She grabs her coat on her way out, and like everyday her driver was waiting by the car, she sometime wonders if the man ever slept god forbid if she wanted to go out and he wasn't at this exact place, the traffic was light and the travel was peaceful it was good to not have to rush to work anymore, the blonde always took so much time in the shower she probably emptied a small lake by herself every year, feeling her irritation coming back Aria try to remember the last time she had driven her own car, it was a long time ago but the thought was enough to calm her down somewhat.

* * *

**2074 CE. ****Some planet somewhere inside the Terminus system.**

_- LEFT! LEFT! screamed the woman at the asari side. NO, RIGHT!, RIGHT!_

_- Left or right? Make up your fucking mind._

_Aria swore that from the sky, the planet looked peaceful, it had a big beach and more sand that she ever saw in her life, but once on it, it was another story. The asari could barely keep their vehicle on its wheels, little less follow wantever direction Lana was shouting as she stood with most of her body out the window._

_- Fine then, don't go where Wormy go._

_The space version of an SUV was hardly built for this type of treatment it was going through now._

_- That's the last time I let you decide where we are going for our family vacation._

_- You said that this morning and it was before we got attacked by Godzilla._

_That was true, not only Aria hated time off, she hated time off in nature she didn't have the soul of a camper, she would probably eat Yogi the bear if she ever saw him, what was the point of camping in space anyway._

_- It was a stupid idea plain and simple, once those things is death and if we survive we are going back home._

_- That's enough, Said the blonde irritated, she got back into the truck with the rocket launcher she was holding, got closer of Aria talking to her in a very serious voice._

_- Aria T'loak we are going to set up camp, have lunch (wait a hour) go swim and tonight we will sit around the fire and i'm experting you to be singing with us or..._

_- Or what, Pixie brain you think you can scare me, i could fired your ass into deep space._

_The blonde smiled before answering with the same calm voice._

_- Or i could tell Liselle that we are not going to do the very thing she been dreaming about for a whole month because her mom got scare of a stupid Thresher maw nest._

_Never dropping her smile the blonde got back out the window, her gun didn't seem like much but it could burn down a small city in minutes it should be enough for the big creatures._

_- Not fair, the Asari mumble, ok we stay one night then we go home._

_- Two, and I won't tell anybody that you whine like a Quarian when you don't have your over a prize toys to back you yup._

_Teasing the asari was a dangerous game that Lana had played many times she also knew that her boss enjoyed it deep down._

It took them 2 hours, and 35 rocket but it the end they win, sadly they lost the tent in the fight, sleeping under the stars wasn't as bad that the queen had imagine not that she would ever say it out loud, 5 thresher maw by themself in a little family truck without waking up the little asari sleeping in the back it was good, not so bad and the great commander lost all her squad in one pathetic (She wasn't bitter no [incert more sarcasm here])

* * *

**[12:02 PM]**

The reunions were over, men had been dispatched and now the queen was supposed to take care of some numbers, but instead she was laying down on her couch with some of her favorite brandy, doors and curtains close, it took a lot to get her out of work even after giving birth to her daughter she was back at job in less than a week kicking ass, but now she couldn't get anything done, the tension in her back and neck was so intense she was sure something would pop out of place, she looked around her office while drinking, this place had changed so much since Patriarch time, for 200 years she ruled over Omega, but even if she had conquered and ruled other territory and group before, it was the first time she noticed how much the time had passed, the walls were filled with memories, but she never stopped before to look and reflect.  
And it pissed her off, all that sentimentality made her sick, once Shepard and the blonde would be dead she will be able to sleep again, but first she had to catch them... if that wasn't that she was short on men she would be there herself, the queen threw her cup across the room out of frustration.

_The glass fractured into dozens of pieces after it hit the woman in the back of the head, using her biotic Aria threw her like a rag doll against the wall before walking up to the blonde and grabbed her throat, lifting her off the ground... in truth the asari couldn't remember what she had said, what she had screamed at the small girl face, but she remembers the strength of her grip, the faint movement of the small woman who tried to get away still dizzy from the impact, her eyes becoming so bright maybe because of tears, her weak voice asking Aria to stop._

Lana had had marks for over a week after that, the queen knew she wasn't always nice with her partner, but the blonde was awfully strong so the asari could be harder with her, right?  
Maybe she deserves it, maybe Lana had reasons for leaving, other reasons that just the commander pretty eyes, laying back down Aria closed her eyes, under a new emotion she had never faces before... guilt, maybe no matter what it was she hated it.

* * *

**? CE **  
**Citadel/Widow/Serpent Nebula**

Aria and Liselle were sitting at a table on one of the citadel's terraces having lunch, the discussion flowed easily, it had been a while since the queen could have some quality time with her daughter.

- It's been a while since the last time you took me here. Stated the young woman with a happy smile

- I had a lot of work

- You always do, Said Liselle laughing. maybe next time, Lanie could come with us.

The question has sounded almost curious in the queen's ears for a reason she couldn't explain, she also felt disoriented, which made her wonder for a moment if someone had put anything in her drink.

- Maybe.

- But she won't because she doesn't know right?

Aria looked up at her daughter and saw the world flashed before her eyes, in a second they passed from the citadel to Paul Grayson's apartment, the place was in pieces and the blood on the carpet and bed looked fresh.

- Why? Asked Liselle softly as she sat on the bed

- Why what?

- Why did you do it? Did you hate me that much, or did you love it too much?

The air was so thick in her lungs that Aria had trouble breathing, everything seems so wrong yet so normal at the same time.

- What are you talking about?

The young asari smiled, and it made the queen take a step back, her daughter's expression was almost none human (none Asari).

- You taught me to always work for what I wanted, and I don't want my death to serve no purpose mom.

- Your death?

Liselle was dead, she died in this room, the queen remembered how she had found her, she could feel the fog in her mind starting to disappear as the world around them became brighter and brighter.

- The deads knows everything, I know you killed me... Boss.

* * *

- Boss?, Boss?

The man voice waked the asari from her dream, her heart was beating at miles an hour, trying to make sense of her surrounding, Aria got up and went to her desk to regain some composure.

- Come in, Bray. She said with the calmest voice she was able to manage

The batarian entered the office with precaution last time he had to tell something to his boss which was 2 days ago she threw a chair at him (And a turian was sitting on it).

- You asked to be warned as soon the Normandy was back on the chart and..

- Where are they? She asked, cutting him off.

All those stupid dreams and feeling were going to stop when she would be done dealing with those two, she just knew it, it had to because she couldn't live like this.

- Here... They are asking docking permission.


	6. Sick of it (Part 2)

**Silvershadow090:** Me a tease? Not at all... Ok maybe a little bit, but only because I'm making you wait one more chapter :p

**BlackBird16:** And there it is, hope you will like it. I should post the next chapter in a few days (With luck).

* * *

Lana was resting on the floor with her back against the wall next to the toilet, after emptying the content of her stomach, since they "bar brawl's party" two weeks ago, it was like this, she couldn't eat anything without being sick in the hour who followed, between that, the sweating and the coughing, when she wasn't freezing she was heating up, her head felt like it was about to explode it was almost like a hangover who refused to go away, the simple smell of beer making her wanted to throw up.

- Sunshine, you ok in there?

- Yes, just fixing my makeup.

"You don't wear makeup moron."

- Oh shut up!

- Sunshine?

- Nothing, nothing it's fine, I be out in a minute.

More like ten, she thought when she tried to get up and than her legs refused to support her, the blonde had to use a lot of strength in order to get back on her feet, using the sink to help herself standing, she looked at her reflection in the mirror before exiting the bathroom.

"Shit, you looks like hell"

- I feel like it too. She answer to herself.

The woman walked carefully back to her cabin, Shepard let her use the old XO/Liara office as a bedroom, in the kitchen James and the thief were having an animated conversation about oh surprise, muscles, the blonde chuckled weakly, something never change.

- Hey Lana, come over here and tell to this big empty head here, that Jacob could kick his ass.

- Without you, trying to slow me down?

- I thought you were a chair. Said Kasumi with a shrug

The small woman grin while walking up to them, that's when she felt her legs giving up again, it seems like the world was in slow motion around her, she saw herself falling but she couldn't stop it her body refuse to work.

- Lana! She heard the thief screamed as everything went black.

* * *

**2064 CE**  
**Omega/Sarahbarik/Omega Nebula**

_- LANAAAAA!_

_- I'm here Ari! I'm here!_

_Goddess, pregnant women could be a pain (pregnant Aria especially), when it wasn't "give me something to eat", it was "my feet hurts" or "I hate you so much" then "give me a hug", the blonde never had been so scared to come back home before, one day the asari was throwing everything out of the apartment (Including Lana), the next she was weeping over Chainsaw massacre on Tuchaka (yes Aria was weird) either way after 9 months, 1 weeks, 2 days and 21 hours (not to mention the 53 hours sitting on a stupid wooden chair), everything was coming to an end._  
_Those people could travel through space, but still didn't know how to make the pain of birth go away and I don't mean Aria's pain, but the one of the poor human who had her hand's crush under the asari deathly grip._

_- You need to push now ma'am._

_- I know that you fucking idiot, just take that damn thing out of me you stupid asshole._

_- Ma'am, stay calm. Almost order a nurse who was standing at the end of the bed, before receiving a soccer (Football) player worth kick in the face._

_- Mrs. T'loak I beg you. Said the doctor. stop hitting my staff._

_The man didn't get any verbal answer from Aria just a killer glare._  
_It's with lots of swearing, a broken hand, five (yes five) knocked out nurses and more swearing, that Liselle came to life._  
_It took some time, but the room was once again calm after everyone had left the room, leaving the two women together with the baby _  
_[I don't need to say how much none of the medical staff wanted to stay there for longer than required]._

_- Did you kill that horrible doctor, yet?_

_- Yes, Ari he is dead and buried. Answered the blonde as she was wiping sweat off the other woman's face, of course she didn't kill the poor man, though it was better if the queen didn't see him ever again._

_- The baby, how is she?_

_The blond looked back at the little bed by the window, the small Asari was simply beautiful and so tiny, Lana was too scared to hurt her if she had to pick her up._

_- She is perfect._

_- I know that bird brain, I'm the one who made her after all, I mean her health how is she?_

_- Oh, the doc said she is a little small, but totally healthy, we should be able to leave soon._

_The blonde turned around to look at Aria since the asari hadn't said anything else, only to find her sleeping deeply, the woman went to the mini-Aria, who turned out to be more agreeable that her mother, after all, the child only screamed when she was hungry, or tired, or needed to be changed, or wanted attention, or her favorite toy, or... Ok, she was a lot like her mother, Lana laughed at the comparison, even if she would never say it to her face, the asari did act like a kid when she was frustrated._

_- You know little one, you have a big life ahead of you._

* * *

When the blonde came back to herself she was laying on one of the beds of the medical bay and felt like there was a space monkey, playing drums on her head, she opened her eyes slowly and closed them right away, the lights were way too bright for her liking.

- Hey. Said the thief, putting her hand on the blonde's forehead.

- Hey, Sumi.

Lana had cringed at the pain, her throat was burning like she had smoked 12 pack of cigarette a day for a hundred of years or swallow some lava.

- How are you feeling?

The small blonde could hear the worry in the other woman voice, forcing her eyes open, she glanced at Kasumi and smile softly.

- Like, I have the biggest party of the century in my head and everyone is just jumping around, like kangaroos on speed.

- Is that good or bad. Asked the thief, laughing.

- I'm not sure yet.

In all truth at this very moment, Lana was scared, she never had been sick, but she knew this wasn't any normal disease, it was as all her strength had run away from her, leaving her weak, like a turtle without its shell.

- Well you better get some sleep now, you look like hell.

"I told you"

- Hey, I said you were right.

- Huh? The thief looked at the other woman curiously.

- Nothing. Dismissed the blonde as she waved her hand in the air.

Kasumi didn't say anything else, she turned off the lights as she left the room, on the other side of the door, The commander and the lieutenant were waiting anxiously.

- How is she? Question Sherpard directly.

- Well, Shep, I'm no doctor, but it's obvious she is at a million of miles, under the weather.

- We take her to a medical facility then! Stated the man like it was the most normal things in the world.

The two women stare at each other awkwardly at his words.

- I'm not sure we can, James.

- Why?

- Come on He-man, don't tell me you didn't notice than Blondie isn't totally normal.

- Well... She is way too flexible for a human being, even if she had been practising yoga for a century or two. Though the big man out loud.

- Lana is not really... Human Vega, taking her to any facility could...

- Complicate things. Finished James, folding his arms against his chest. So what do we do then, find Chakwas?

The thief massage her forehead and sigh.

- Well, EDI said she would run some test on Lana, to see what is wrong with her, I guess during that time we have to get out of the Abyss it's not like we can do much here.

- Agreed. Said the commander, she was worried but they couldn't do anything else for the time being.

* * *

**2187 CE**  
**Tortuga/Nemean Abyss.**

_The small group had been fighting for over an hour now, but the Cerberus's men kept on coming wave after wave, the four soldiers if we could call them that, were now corner inside their ennemie's base._

_- I suppose we cannot ask them for a break, right? Asked the blonde after jumping back behind a small barricade._

_- Go ahead and ask, while we stay here and have tea._

_- Aww, forget it. She said with a sad expression. I got burned enough for one day._

_Of course she had a shield like most of the people who was fighting regularly, but it wasn't indestructible and that day everytime she got out of hiding to attack the enemy she ended up with something on fire, the last time it was the back of her pants, good thing she was wearing military clothes and that they were mostly fireproof... I insist on the word mostly, because the blonde was sure she would have trouble sitting for a few days._

_- Yeah! Laughed the man. It was pretty funny._

_- It wouldn't be happening if I had better coverage, who had teach you how to shoot, Stevie wonder?_

_- Who?_

_- Famous singer of the late 20th century. She answered, not believing he was asking her this. He was blind... Nevermind._

_Visibly James had no idea what she was talking about and to say that he was born on earth unlike her, kids these days._

_- Didn't they teach you anything at school?_

_- Everyone is too busy fantasizing about the last super star to care about school anyway. He said honestly._

_What she wouldn't say was that the big man had nothing to do with her sudden burst of clumsiness, her feet felt too heavy, she was slightly dizzy and most of all her strength seems to have simply vanished, when she was punching the men, it was like hitting a brick wall (and she usually could punch through a brick wall without a sweat). _  
_Ironically at that moment she was missing Aria (More than normally and it was already pretty unhealthy), when everything seems to be going to hell, she was waiting for the queen to make everything better, after all behind all her blueness, Aria actually had a brain and it was a very good one (When she wasn't pissed off)._  
_At the other end of the room Shepard and the thief had just took down another set of turrets._

_- It makes 23 for us. Said Kasumi in the radio excitedly. I think we are winning Shepy._

_- Like there's was ever any doubt._

_The lieutenant snorted and reload his shotgun._

_- I don't know for you Sunshine, but I am not planning on letting those two wins._

_Gotta love the kid enthusiasm thought the blonde, as she looked over her barricade to analyze the situation._

_- We can win this muscle man if you can cover me._

_- What's the plan._

_- Just make sure those guys over the armory don't kill me I will take care of those hiding behind the crates._

_The man stared at her like she was crazy, but didn't say anything, he had learned with Shepard, to never doubt a woman when she says she was going to do something, 'cause if you do she will still do what she say she would do, then kick your ass._  
_It was a risky plan the woman knew it, to take down 14 trained soldiers in one single charge was suicidal, but she also felt like if this fight didn't come to an end soon she might be unable to be of any assistance, one last push she thought, after that a good rest would be welcome (and needed)._

_- You're ready, handsome?_

_James nodded and pointed his gun to the man next to the armory as asked._  
_She took a deep breath and started running to the cargos, she jumped on one of the men, who never saw her coming, the good thing when you are fighting many armed soldiers inside a tight space is that they can't shoot without risking hurting each other and honestly once in position, it wouldn't matter even if they had been professionals UFC fighters, the blonde had 400 years of experience which made the fight awfully easy... at first._  
_When she was about to take down the last of them her head started to spin violently, noticing Lana's trouble the soldier took the upper hand and pushed her right on the side of her head, normally she wouldn't have even budge, but that time it was enough to make her fall heavily on the ground, she needed to move, but she couldn't, her limb was so heavy and her vision so blurry that even if she had been on her feet she wouldn't have been able to defend herself, she saw Shepard shoot the remaining Cerberus man before running closer to her and that's when the small woman lost conscience the first time._

* * *

Inside the commander's office everything was calm and dark, the only lights in the room was the one of the giant fish tanks and the video communication monitor.

- Did EDI found anything? Asked Liara, which made the redhead sigh defeated.

- Yes, that our medical equipment don't like her.

- What do you mean?

- Lana's body is highly magnetic, no machine could read anything and it actually seems to become worse as the time pass.

The young asari was preoccupied, her information network was thinner, that it was before the war, she had tried to get some infos on the small blonde's "particularity" only to find nothing at all, there were rumors and theories, but nothing who could be proven.

- I wish I could help.

- Don't worry about it, we will find something.

Liara smiled back at her lover, she was missing her dearly, but she understood Jane's desire, to go on another "aventure" (kicking people ass) and she had to say she liked this version of bachelor party better, that the one who implied asari strippers and a dancer coming out of a cake, even if she was sure the commander had just made up that part to see her reaction.

- Do you really mean that?

- Of course.

Jane knew there was only one place in the galaxy where she could take Lana in order to get her any type of help and honestly she would rather fight a reaper with her bare hands that to go back to the capital (Nonofficial) of the Terminus system, what Aria had told her when she had finally agreed on letting the blonde help her, had been enough to give the redhead a chill down her spine.

- Do you want me to ask Jack or Garrus to wait for you on Omega? Just in case.

Shepard smiled softly at the question, clearly no matter the distance between them the asari was always able to read her mind.

- I'm sure it's going to be fine... But get Miranda ready to bring me back again, just in case.

- Don't joke about it. Said Liara with a stern voice.

- Sorry, baby.

This situation was troublesome, what else could they possibly do? The commander knew little of what was going on between Lana and the queen, but she knew it was no easy stuff, bringing her back to Omega could be as much of a life saver than a death sentence.

- Jane?

- Huh, oh sorry, were you saying?

The asari smiled softly.

- I love you.

- I love you too, Liara.

- Don't die.

- I won't.

- You better or i swear commander you will regret it deeply.

Man, why asari have to be so scary, thought the woman as she laughed nervously.

The rest of the flight was rather quiet, her short conversation with Liara made the redhead feel slightly better, she knew she was doing something dangerous, it was a suicide mission and it might be her last... Ok she was exaggerating Aria was probably not going to kill her, though she knew she wouldn't like anything the queen could do to her.

- You sure about this, Shep? Asked Kasumi, as she was passing her weight from one foot to the other nervously.

- No, but it's not like we have the choice.

- I agreed, at least this time we aren't taking too much risk.

When the door leading to the station opened the commander ended up with guns pointed directly to her head.

- Hello, Shepard.

- Hi... Aria.

The queen wasn't alone and she visibly wasn't planning on using subtlety or simple threats... Maybe i should have bring more weapons thought Shepard while wondering if she could hope to reach for her own gun before the asari pressed the trigger.


End file.
